Fight or Flight
by jadedxvalentine
Summary: As tensions in Alagaesia rise, 3 new dragon eggs hatch for 3 Carvahall youths. But what happens when another old legend suddenly comes to life? The Digimon were eliminated, what happens when they emerge again to fight Galbatorix? DigimonxEragon crossover
1. Words of Legends

**Hello peeps! (Grins) I'm sango-rox, this is my first Eragon fanfic. As most of you probably don't know, it is my duty in the world of fanfiction to put the wildest couples and stories together. So now, I give you _Fight or Flight_, an Eragon/Digimon crossover!**

**Try not to kill me when I put the main couple together.**

**In this story, all the characters of Eragon are here, along with a few Digimon peeps; Mimi and Rika are the main characters alongside Eragon, Sora will also be in at first, and Henry comes in later.**

**R&R pls!**

* * *

**Prolouge: Words of Legends**

The night was cold and still. The stars winked overhead. A shroud of mist hung over the ground as the blinding white figures of three horses trotted into view, all carrying a rider with them.

The first that came into the clearing was bearing a silver-haired, thin-limbed man, who was singing softly to the deep green woods surrounding him. The last traveler in the line was pale, thin as the first, staring anxiously around the forest surrounding him. In the center of these two was a fair, raven-haired woman, whom was staring in a trance, her green eyes slightly out of focus as she listen to the sound of her first companion's voice.

Strapped to her horse were three lumpy, wool pouches, each about the size of her steed's head. All three were giving off a slight translucent glow, visible only in the midst of a dark background.

The male elf at the back stopped darting his eyes around at the trees and sped his horse up, so that he was beside the lady elf. She stopped staring into the distance and looked him in the eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"It's the eggs. They are glowing again."

The lady elf halted her horse suddenly, as did he. The elf in the front ceased singing and whirled his own mare round.

"So they are. This has happened every time we pass through this far edge of Du Weldenvarden… but there is no town, elf nor human, anywhere near…"

"Who do you think they could be glowing for at such a distance?" Whispered the silver-haired man. "Whomever they are, they must have very powerful magic and potential-"

"Or a very powerful ancestry. An ancestry that of the riders." Implored the third companion. The lady sighed.

"For the last time, Faolin, Vrael's daughters were killed 15 years ago by the Ra'zac. There is no way possible it could be them."

"Mimiru and Rikaru were of noble blood, no doubt they might have had friends to save them." Argued Faolin. "And furthermore, I refuse to believe they are dead. If they are, that means the last line of the Digidestines is… is…"

Faolin could not finish. Glenwing, the third rider, bowed his head in respect.

"What of Morzan's son?" He asked quietly. "It could be him."

"Morzan's heir could not be calling for all three eggs." The lady elf declared, as though that settled the matter. "We can't make-"

A gust of wind came flowing through the area. With it, came the foul stench of Urgals.

The horses started rearing, their elegant nostrils flaring widely. Faolin yelled, "Arya, run!"

Out from the bushes, at least ten Urgals jumped out, armed with large clubs decorated with spikes on all the edges. Before Faolin and Glenwing could do anything, they were both struck down, their horses toppling to the ground with them.

The lady elf, however, was luckier than her friends. With all the agility imaginable, she leapt off her horse and, pulling a knife out of her sleeve, she cut the three pouches loose, gripped their trailing ropes and ran, as fast as she could, past the Urgal horde and into the darkness.

The Urgals realized this a moment too late, but they charged after her, knocking down trees and bushes as they blundered after her, practically blind in the darkness.

A shadow whipped by them, sped past and stopped two meters in front of the sprinting elf, who stopped, stared at him for a moment, then turned east and continued to run.

"It is hopeless, elf!" The Shade cackled manically after her retreating form. Her ran a hand through his blood-red hair, grinning evilly.

He held up his hand, palm to the sky, and muttered a few unidentified words.

The forest around him suddenly burst into flames.

The elf screamed for the first time- she was trapped. Fire was blazing all around her, there was no way out-

Furiously defiant, she turned to the Shade and clutched the three pouches tightly in her arms.

Both yelled something, but their words were lost by the maddening howls of the Urgals and the defening crackle of the fire. The elf was engulfed in a blinding green light, as the Shade's bolt of lightning flew towards her.

The green light faded just as the bolt hit her squarely in the chest. Without uttering a sound, she fell, like a discarded rag doll, to the ground.

The Shade ran up to her and cursed violently in the Urgal language. Yes, the elf was unconscious, but the only trace of the real prizes- the things he had come for- were the discarded fabrics they had been held in.

A flame licked the Shade's arm, but a wide grin was dawning on his wolfish face. The Urgals raced up just as he hoisted himself, holding the female elf over his shoulder, onto his black steed.

_The task was done. _With a flick of his wrist, all the Urgals toppled clumsily to the ground, dead.

_Not exactly what he'd wanted, but satisfactory nonetheless. _And then, he rode out of the clearing, dousing only the fires in his way.

He left the rest to burn.

* * *

**I know, it was short. Live with it, ****I'll update as soon as I can.**

**PLS REVIEW!**


	2. Discovery

**Hi again! As before, I don't own anything in this except the plot.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Discovery**

Eragon crouched down in the bushes, watching the nearest buck with a sapphire eye. He dared not brush the locks of light brown hair out of his face, for fear that he might startle the herd. In fact, he hardly dared breathe.

The buck was looking in the opposite direction, within an arrow's reach. Very slowly, he nocked an arrow and raised the bow, aiming for the buck's angular head.

_I'd like to see Rika find a better kill than this. _And into his mind burst a picture of his younger sister, her burnt orange hair tied up in violently spiked tail, her violet eyes glittering mischievously as they always did. And Eragon tightened his grip on the arrow- if he shot this buck, he would finally be able to feed his sister and his family fresh meat, that that they hadn't had for months now.

The buck leaned down and nibbled on a chunk of grass. Now was the time, he pulled back the string, ready to release-

**BOOM**.

To us, the sound may have been like that of a nuclear explosion. But to Eragon, it was something of the unknown. The sound nevertheless startled him into yelling, leaping up and releasing his held arrow, which soared far from it's target.

The deer, however, was oblivious. It's head snapped in the direction of the noise, as did the herd.

Then, even before the reverberating sound of the explosions had disappeared, a huge gust of wind tore through the area, roaring in his ears and almost lifting Eragon off the ground. The deer, startled, took off, bounding into the snow covered forests of the Spine.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the noise and the wind were gone, and the clearing was silent.

It took a moment for Eragon to get rid of his shock, but as soon as he did, he leapt up, punched the nearest birch and swore.

_Damn the startling of deer, damn it! _He thought, hyperventilating with rage.

He'd been up in the Spine for two days now, tracking this one herd. He would have to return home now, or his family would worry about him and get themselves killed trying to find him.

What were they going to do know? Rika had also gone up into the Spine two days ago, but they had split up. Was there any chance she'd caught anything? If not, they were doomed to live on beans and wheat, and they'd have to kill some of their livestock.

He thought of his uncle Garrow, and how he'd be disappointed in Eragon. He thought of Rika again, and then of his cousin, Roran, and his eldest sister, Mimiru.

The though of buying food came to mind, but was quickly silenced. The family didn't have all that much money, due to the fact that Garrow had 4 kids to feed, and that he'd been saving up lots of what he earned for each of their futures, whatever they happened to be. Mimi danced and cooked in the village of Carvahall and made money from that, but she mostly gave it away to charities and the like.

He sighed, then looked up.

His gaze quickly fell in the direction of the blast, and, to his surprise, a light blue light was sparkling there.

Curiosity overcame him as he sprinted over to the area. It looked like it had been blasted away- all the trees, bushes and snow had disappeared leaving only a ring of black charcoal around the source of the strange light- a large sapphire stone that seemed to be quivering a bit.

Eragon blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. The ting looked like a big slab of blue agate, it was round and rough on one side, then flat and smooth on the other. It was decorated with every lavish shade of blue he thought existed.

Very slowly, Eragon crept over and picked it up.

Despite it's size, it wasn't heavy at all. In fact, it was nearly as light as a feather.

Eragon looked it over, realizing that the stone had stopped quivering. It was gorgeous. No other word for it. Probably something even the finest ladies in Uru'bean would give anything to buy.

Then Eragon grinned. Strapping it to his knapsack, he thought, _Maybe we will have something to eat._

Forgetting his curiosity in the phenomenon that had just occurred, Eragon set off running towards the edge of the clearing.

He had just reached safety of the trees when his foot rammed into something hard, and he fell into the mud on his face.

Eragon swore again, then cast an angry glare at the new object of his rage.

It wasn't a stone, stick or log. It was a yellowish white egg the height and width of his forearm.

Awed, Eragon crept toward it. It looked like an oversized chicken's egg, but the shell was covered in little bumps that could only be seen from close-up. That and the fact of how unusual it's colouring was.

Then, despite his aching nose, Eragon grinned. What luck- two treasures like this were worth at least 600 crowns or so each!

With renewed excitement and the blue stone still attached to his back, Eragon stood up, cradled the egg in both arms and set off down the mountain, back toward Carvahall.

Back home.

* * *

Rikaru leaned back into the tree behind her, basking in the warm rays of the bonfire in front of her. She sighed and brushed a strand or her burnt orange hair out of her purple eye and winced. Her hair was now so thick with ash and sap and the like, it was stiff.

She couldn't wait to go home.

She had a good stock. In the last two days, she'd caught and killed two ducks, 3 rabbits and a grouse. Garrow would be pleased when she brought so much home.

Then her thoughts wandered to Eragon, and she smiled. _Stubborn git. _She thought, as she remembered how he'd set off in another direction of the Spine, telling her that he didn't care if so many people had seen a herd of deer come up this side of the mountain, his intuition told him to go the other way.

Well, no matter. If he came home empty-handed, there was still enough food to get through winter. If he came back with the same success as her, even better.

Rika sighed once more, closing her eyes and humming to herself.

**SMASH.**

Rika opened her eyes and leaped up, grabbing her bow, but before she was even fully up, a huge blast of wind rocketed into her, pushing her back into the ground, and she screamed, screamed as loud as she could.

Then it was over, and the trees were silent.

Rika stayed on the ground, shivering in fear for a moment. Then, she gulped and looked around.

The smell of ash was so strong, it burned her eyes, but she determinedly kept them open. The whole area, save just before her, had been completely incinerated. Steam was rising from the fresh charcoal on the ground, surrounding a large, scarlet boulder.

Rika blinked again, then strode over to the new arrival.

It looked like a ruby, a gem that had been freshly cut so that it was smooth and shining. Rika gasped as she leaned down and picked it up.

It easily used up all the space in her combined arms, but it wasn't at all heavy. It glimmered as if being glared upon by the sun, yet all there was in the sky were dark, gray clouds.

She rubbed the stone with her sleeve, looking at her grubby reflection in the surface. Then, she grinned.

It was beautiful! A perfect gift for Katrina, whom loved these kind of treasures.

Still grinning, Rika skipped over to the smoldering ashes that had just been her fire, but she didn't really care- she was way too happy.

She ripped open her very large pack and gently lay the stone at the bottom. Then, she stood up, untied all her kill from the large branches of the birch tree, wrapped them in the brown paper Garrow had sent her off with and shoved as much as she could in her pack, tying the rest to the sides.

She slid on the pack just as her eyes fell on the egg.

This one was purple- violet as her own eyes. It looked like an oversized crystal ball, it was shaped as so. The egg was as big as her face.

The smile slid off her face as she remembered her first day on this trip, how she's slipped on the egg while going uphill and almost broke her back. But soon enough, she smiled again.

She was just reaching out for the egg when the herd of deer went ricocheting through the clearing.

Rika, out of both surprise and instinct, leapt up, grabbed her bow and scanned the herd. She quickly found her prey- a young buck at the back of the group. Her aim was true as she shot it through the ribs, and it toppled over.

Rika raced over and tore out the arrow, her grin broadening even more. _Venison! Excellent!_

She, with a bit of difficulty, hoisted the dead animal over her shoulder and started striding toward the forest. She paused when she came to the egg, then shrugged and picked it up, tossing it into her pack.

_Life just keeps getting better. _Thought the girl as she disappeared into the woods and started the trek out of the Spine.

* * *

In a twirl of her golden skirt, Mimiru made the final turn toward the bakery and stepped into it's warm front, swishing a hand through her hair to rid it of the new snowflakes. She looked around at the glazed wooden interior, not noticing that the only other one in the room, the boy at the till, was staring at her with a foolish grin plastered upon his face.

"Ah, Lady Mimi, what a surprise!"

Mimi turned around and looked at the dark, handsome young man. Her heart sank a bit, but she flashed a brilliant white smile.

"Tayoko! I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Neither did I, but father's been slacking on the job. Look, Mimi, I've been meaning to ask you-"

"Look, Tayoko, I'm quite busy, I'm supposed to be over at Sora's right now, but Garrow wants me to do this first." Mimi said desperately, knowing exactly what was coming next. By the openly disappointed look on the boy's face, she knew her assumption was correct. "I'll have three loaves of honey oat, two of whole-grain, and could you spare me a pasty?"

The dark look on Tayoko's face vanished. "Of course, lady!"

And so, Mimi spent the next five minutes waiting at the till while Tayoko ran in and out of the back room, bringing her desired things. Finally, he came back with her pasty.

"So how much do I owe you?" She asked, taking the sweet from him.

"Let's make it on the house today, shall we?"

"You're too kind, thank-"

She was interrupted when the man seized her face and forced his lips onto hers.

Mimi's brown eyes widened as his tounge slid practically all the way down her throat. Within a couple of seconds, he withdrew.

"Why don't we take this to the back?" He asked, placing his mouth to her palm, nipping at the skin under the glove in such a way it made her want to puke.

Without hesitation and as hard as she could, she slapped Tayoko's cheek. He reeled back in shock as she grabbed her things and threw two coppers at him.

"It's less than you deserve." She spat before throwing open the shop door and racing out into the snowy night.

Once she was out there, she let a furious cascade of tears race down her cheeks. She stomped back out of Carvahall and went the whole ten miles to her family's wooden cottage without stopping. She threw open the front door to find her brother, Roran, and one of her best friends, Katrina, in a passionate liplock over the table.

It felt like she'd just been pierced in the heart with a flaming hot knife as new tears sprung into her eyes. The two jumped when the door slammed behind Mimi. Roran grinned when he saw her.

"Ah, Mimi, glad to see you, I- Mimi, are you okay?"

Mimi shook her head furiously and threw her bag onto the table. "Tell Papa that I'm going to Sora's." She said shakily, then threw open the door once more and raced out toward her friends.

She didn't know why the sight of Roran and Katrina kissing had made her so upset. The two were crazy about each other, they'd been dating for months, and she was ecstatic to have one of her closest friends as a sister-in-law.

No, that was a lie, Mimi knew why she was so sad. It was the fact that she could never find love like Roran and Katrina had. Sure, she was fairly stunning, and she was hit on by almost all the men in Carvahall, (some even old enough to be her father) but none of them loved her for who she was. They wanted her for looks, for her body, for sex.

She spat in the snow. It was her virginity, and hell, no way was she going to give it up for sickos like that. She had everything, Mimiru did- looks, uniqueness (aka the shoulder-length silky head of pink hair dotted with gold on her head), and she could get men whenever she turned… but just her luck, the thing she most wanted she couldn't have- a man who truly loved her and would go to the ends of the earth- _and stay there_- with her.

It seemed hopeless, she thought as she strode through the drifts up to her best friend's cabin.

Outside, to her relief, Sora's brother, Albriech, and her father, Horst, were hanging things out to air. Sora's mother, Elain, was sitting in a rocking chair on the porch, a couple of large sticks clacking and twirling in her hands as she crocheted.

Albriech was the first to see her, and he waved, jumped off the porch and ran to her. "Hey Mims, you're late, Sora's getting wor- Mimi, what wrong?"

Mimi tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, she threw her arms around Albreich's neck and started sobbing into his shoulder.

Before she knew it, she'd been led into the kitchen of Sora's house, and the whole family was there- Sora on one side, her arm around her friend's shoulder, Elain on the other side, handing her a handkerchief, Horst and Albriech sitting across the table from them and Baldor, Sora's middle brother, bustling behind them, making tea as she, between sobs and hiccoughs, told the family what had happened at the bakery.

After she'd finished, Horst stood, muttering something angrily under his breathe. Albriech cursed Tayoko in about three different ways, and Baldor poured them all a cup of tea, handing the first to Mimi. She nodded, draining her cup very quickly, ignoring her tounge's protest.

"I swear, the next chance I get to see Tayoko, I'll pummel him." Growled Elain in a very un-Elainish manner. Sora also drained her cup, then turned her worried brown eyes to Mimi.

"Mother, Father, if you don't mind, Mimi and I will head out."

Elain sighed and nodded as Sora ran back up the stairs to get her pack for the sleepover at Mimi's house. Horst turned around and put his larger hand over both of Mimi's.

"If he bothers you again, come straight her, alright?" He said, but not unkindly. Mimi nodded and Horst smiled at her before going up the stairs also.

Two minutes later, Sora came back downstairs, and with a quick goodbye t Elain and the brothers, the two had headed outside once more.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked. Mimi shrugged.

"It's just that I'm so sick of everyone hitting on me like that. All I want is a guy that really loves me, and yet all I can get are lechers!"

She furiously kicked a stone out of her way.

"But why am I blabbing to you? You've got Yamato."

Sora blushed. "Mimi!" and she laughed. Pretty soon, Sora joined her.

**BANG.**

The two girls shrieked and leapt back, grabbing hold of each other as a huge bale of wind ripped past them.

But it stopped before they could stop screaming. Mimi opened one eye and gasped.

"Sora, look!"

Right in their path, a big, golden jewel was planted at their feet. It glittered immensely, casting yellow beams of light on everything. It gave off the look of leather, kind of like cow hide. It quivered in the cold night air.

Without thinking, Mimi bent over and picked it up.

"Mimi, what're you doing?" Sora hissed. "It could be dangerous, leave it be!"

The stone had stopped quivering at Mimi's touch. She gently stroked it, as if it were a crying infant.

"Let's take it to my place." She said, and Sora let out a cry of rage. "Sora, leave it be, let's go."

She'd taken two steps before she realized Sora wasn't following her. She turned to see her friend staring at the spot where her feet had just been with wide eyes.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out."

"Wha- what're you-"

"Mimi, how'd you do that!"

She pointed, and Mimi's gaze followed.

Sitting there in the snow, on the side of the road, were two eggs. One was blue spotted pink. The other was lime green. They were both about the size of the lid of a barrel.

Mimi gasped as Sora knelt down to them.

"These weren't here before! Okay, something really weird is going on here."

She paused, then reached out and snatched the eggs from the drift.

"Oh, look who's grabbing things now." Mimi said sarcastically, although she couldn't hide the fear in her quivering voice.

Sora stood back up and almost toppled over from the weight of both eggs. She held one out to Mimi- the lime green one.

"What?"

"Here, I can't carry both of these, and that rock of yours looks like it weighs an ounce."

"Are you crazy, Sora?"

"Oh, says the woman who picked up the rock that appeared out of thin air. At least these didn't come with an explosion."

Mimi looked from Sora to the eggs to Sora and the eggs and back before giving in and taking the lime green one. But she had this left to say;

"Yours is prettier."

* * *

Roran and Katrina stared at the door after Mimi, then looked at each other.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Katrina was clearly puzzled as to why one of her dearest friends in the whole wide world wouldn't tell her something like that. Roran bit his lip.

"Yeah…"

"Is Mimi back?" Garrow came running into the room, and he looked puzzled when there were only 2 in the dining room.

"Where is she?"

"She just ran out, but she was crying and she looked really upset-" Roran stood up out of his chair.

Garrow swore and grabbed his buckskin jacket. "Those bastards better not have upset my Mimiru again…"

He, too, raced out the door and down the path.

Roran sighed and put his forehead in his hand. Katrina came around the table and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Whoa, all these knots, you're sure stressed!" Katrina said, and Roran looked up at her.

"Nothing a little time from you can't fix."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his again.

After a couple of minutes, their bursting lungs got the better of them, and they separated to breathe. Roran stood up again and took Katrina's hand.

"Let's take a walk around the back, shall we?"

Katrina smiled, and he led her out to the back, past the livestock corral. They stood and stared up at the purple sky, from which all the fluffy snowflakes were falling.

"It's beautiful." Katrina whispered, pushing her body into Roran's. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

They were broken apart only by the crying and bleating of several of the sheep. The two lovers turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Alright, break it up, break it up." Roran yelled, jumping over the fence and pushing a couple of ewes aside, Katrina falling in after him. "Come on guys, mo- bloody hell…"

"What is it?" Katrina asked, almost frightfully. "Roran?"

"Katrina- Katrina, look at this!" Roran said, picking up the object he had been referring to. Katrina saw it and gasped.

They were two large eggs. The one Roran was holding was snow-white with a small yellow spike set on the top and decorated with dark blue zigzags across the shell. The other one, still on the ground, was pale pink, and it looked like rose petals were painted on it's exterior.

Katrina picked up the rose one and examined it. "It's ice cold…" She said. Then, her green eyes widened.

"Roran, they'll freeze!"

"Here,- er-" Truth be told, he wasn't very concerned about whether what was inside it would die, more like where it came from, and why. "Um- don't you think-"

"Here Roran, bring them in the house!" Katrina yelled, dashing back and disappearing around the corner of the cottage.

Roran sighed and followed her.

He's provided each of them with a blanket. While Roran had just covered his and set it on the table, Katrina was furiously rubbing it, as though it were alive.

"C'mon- c'mon stupid thing-"

"Katrina, what do you think it's going to do, say hello?" Said Roran irritably.

Just as Katrina opened his mouth to respond, the door flew open, and in ran Mimi and Sora, covered in snow and breathing as though they'd just run a marathon.

"You won't believe-"

"Just appeared-"

"BOOM-"

"Huge wind-"

"Guys, calm down!" Katrina said helplessly as the door opened again and Eragon strode in. He leaned against the table and took a few steady breaths.

Two minutes later, Rikaru raced in, in the same state as the first three. Before Roran could even welcome the latter two home again, they all burst out the same thing-

"You won't believe what just happened!"

* * *

**There ya have it, chappie two of Fight or Flight!**

**Review PLS!**


	3. Agreements and Suspicions

**Hi again! I do dotown Eragon or Digimon!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Agreements and Suspicions

A moment of dead silence ensued. Roran coughed.

"Er… well, go on, what happened?"

Mimi opened her mouth, but before her lips had even twitched, Sora had launched halfway through the tale.

"-and then we picked these things up and came here." (Mimi realized that Sora had neglected to tell them about the explosion and the golden jewel) "Look at this."

And she shoved her pink and blue egg under Roran's nose. His eyes widened.

"That's bizarre. Look at this."

And he tore off the blanket, revealing his and Katrina's eggs. Katrina cleared her throat.

"We were- er- watching the snow falling out in the back when the sheep started going berserk. When Roran went to go check it out, he found these."

Another moment of silence passed, until Rika revealed her violet egg.

"I was trying to tell you… on my first day in the Spine, I tripped over this and almost broke my neck." She looked at Eragon, and, careful not to drop his backpack, he pulled out his yellow egg.

"Freaky." Sora breathed, as though with a terrified sort of excitement. Then, she turned back to Katrina and Roran.

"Where do you reckon' they came from?"

"Dunno, you think they're jewels?"

"No, they look more like eggs to me…"

"So some local animal laid these?"

"Aye, Roran, in four different places and four different eggs-"

Now, Mimi, Rika and Eragon definatly weren't stupid. Within the first two minutes of this awkward conversation, they picked up that none of the other three had come across a huge, shining jewel- not exactly a good thing. But then Mimi shifted, and both Eragon and Rika caught sight of the golden jewel in her hands. Eragon's eyes widened. Rika inhaled and gave the slightest head-jerk in the direction of he pack. Slowly, Mimi nodded.

"-butit can't be that, can it? So what do you think, Mimi?" Katrina turned to her friend. Mimi shook her head.

"Well, not really…"

"Hey…" Roran's eyes had fallen upon Mimi's jewel. Rika made a convulsive movement, muttering something about having to use the toilet chamber, and ran off down the left hall. Now Katrina had seen the jewel.

"What is-"

"I fancy a bathroom break also!" Eragon said quite loudly, dashing off in the same direction as Rika, leaving Mimi and the others alone.

"Um… I've gotta go put this stuff in the kitchen!" And she ran off down the same hall.

Sora stared at Katrina and Roran, an eyebrow raised.

"What are they talking about? The bathroom's _that_ way and we're _in_ the kitchen."

* * *

But none of the three went where they said they would- instead, Rika dashed into the nearest bedroom- Eragon's- and slammed the door shut, seating herself

On the bed and proceeding to tear her backpack apart to wrench out the ruby. Seconds later, Mimi and Eragon raced in, panting, Mimi shutting the door behind her. They sat in silence as Eragon pulled out his own egg and said,

"What is going on here?"

They all plopped down on the bed, eyes flickering to each other's jewels. Mimi placed hers on the bedsheets and poked it with a loaf of bread (to which it did not react.)

"What _are _they?"

"I- I don't know…" Rika put her head in her hands, a dull thumping pounding above her right eyebrow. Eragon bit his lip.

"Who cares what they are, the question is, what do we do with them?"

"Maybe we should throw them out." Mimi suggested, but Rika's eyes suddenly went hard and she shook her head.

"No, no we can't do that." She examined her jewel for a moment, then finally concluded, "Look, I really don't know what's going on, but for one reason or another, we all found these-" (she held up the violet egg) "But only three of us found these." She pointed to the ruby. "I just get the feeling we shouldn't get rid of them- what if they mean something? We should keep them and figure out what they are. There's no need to hide these… eggs from Katrina and Roran and Sora, but at the same time, it's not a good idea to go flaunting these jewels around. We'll hide them in Eragon's closet."

Eragon looked thoroughly startled. "Why me?" He asked weakly. Rika snorted.

"Uh, because all of Carvahall could live in it for a week. But what ever you do, _don't tell anyone about these things. _We could get into serious trouble."

And that was agreed on, before shoving the jewels into the closet and going back to the kitchen.

When they returned, the three remaining gave them all suspicious glances. Then, Roran declared;

"Well, since we already have them, we don't see a reason to get rid of them." But at the tone of his voice, it was clear that Roran had not agreed on that. "So we're going to keep them. The traders are coming in a week- when they do, we can dump these things on them. Until then, we'll find out as much else as we can."

And the three others nodded, all thinking that it was the best idea yet. Katrina sighed and picked hers up again.

"We shouldn't let Garrow get wind of this. Hurry, let's hide them under Rika's bed before he comes back."

That task was accomplished without question, and they were all seated at the table again before Garrow was home. There was an uncomfortable silence as they all sat, unmoving. Eragon felt a bead of sweat run down his neck.

And in a whirl of snow the door flung open and in rushed Garrow, looking slightly panicked.

"Has she come home? Oh, thank gods." He said immediately. Then he smiled at Eragon, Rika, Katrina and Sora.

"Well, good to see your all home. How long have you been here together.

A bunch of different answers were blurted out. "All evening", "'Bout two seconds", "Half an hour", "Close to an hour". Then they all stared at each other uneasily. Garrow raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter…" He muttered, leaning over and kissing his two daughters. Then he stood straight.

"Well then, let's fill our stomachs. I daresay you brought some meat back?" And he looked expectantly at Eragon. The boy looked down.

"Well… uh…"

Garrow's smile slid off his face. "Was game scarce?" He asked gruffly. Eragon shrugged.

"Yeah… but I didn't come home with nothing." And he pulled out of his bag a big slice of venison packged up. Garrow's eyes narrowed.

"And I suppose you had time top wrap it up, slice it and season it, did you?" He asked quietly. Eragon sighed.

"I'm sorry Papa. I- I bought it from Sloan."

A vein in Garrow's head suddenly bulged.

"Eragon, my boy, what were you thinking?" He said softly. "I don't want people thinking we can't catch out own meat! By God, we've got the two best hunters in the village!"

Eragon looked down again. Rika sighed and stood up.

"Please don't blame him, Papa, he did what he thought best." She looked to Eragon and shrugged. "I'll go outside and roast one of the ducks I've got, it'll be ready in about an hour."

And she headed out the door. Garrow looked taken aback.

"She's acting quite strange. The Rika I know might've made fun of Eragon for not catching anything. Did something happen to her?"

"No." They all said at once- a little too quickly. Garrow eyed them all for a moment, then shrugged and made his way to the countertop.

"Mimi, can you slice some bread? That's a girl." (For Mimi had jumped out of her chair as though she'd been shocked and done her father's bidding straight away) "And Roran, can you set the table? I think some corn will be nice with duck, don't you?"

* * *

So, little over an hour later, the seven companions were seated at the table once more. Although it was almost killing them not to sink their teeth into the juicy meal in front of them, they couldn't, for fear that they might somehow slip something loose about their newfound treasures. Garrow noticed.

"Look at you all, you haven't touched your food? Come on all of you, eat up!"

And when all of them gave weak smiles, he went back to eating his- and he didn't see Eragon place about half of it into his napkin and place it on his lap.

"By the way- Mimi," Garrow said, wiping his mouth with a napkin and staring at his second oldest child. "Roran told me that you came back awhile ago and you were really upset. Would you care to tell me what that is about?"

Then, very quietly, Mimi relayed her tale of Tayoko in the baker's shop. The atmosphere in the room changed drastically and all thoughts of the eggs were pushed from everybody's mind.

"He- he just grabbed you and kissed you? Just like that?" Rika asked, a repulsed look on her face, and Mimi nodded. "That man's got an ego the size of Igualda Falls. How dare he be so full of himself to do that?"

"Yes." Garrow's face was contorted with rage as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "That miserable bastard, how dare he, I should go over them and kill him right now…"

And they all watched with wide eyes as Garrow thought up different punishments for the young baker, each more gory than the last. "Well, don't go killing him, Papa." Mimi pleaded, looking a bit startled. "I don't want you sent to Uru'Bean because you tried to protect me."

"That reminds me." Eragon shifted in his chair. "Has anything been happening with the King lately? Last I heard about 50 of his close defenders went to Surda and didn't return."

"Yes, apparently he's angry about that." Supplied Sora, her appetite coming back enough so that she spooned a bunch more corn onto her plate. "But word came in to my father yesterday that something of great importance to him slipped out of his grasp."

"Have you heard how the Urgal numbers are supposedly increasing?" Asked Katrina, swallowing her mouthful of duck. "The great brutes. Apparently they just wiped out a city to the south and the government's not doing anything about it."

"But it's not in Galbatorix's nature to help the needy, is it?" Roran asked, getting so deep in the subject that he didn't notice he was spilling half his spoonful of corn onto his legs.

"No, not really." Garrow sighed, reaching for another slice of duck only to realize that there was no more. He looked up at everyone's empty plates and smiled.

"See? I knew you were all hungry."

They found he was right.

"Don't worry about the clean-up, I'll handle it." Garrow stood up and took his and Katrina's plates. "Why don't all of you go set up beds in Mimi's room? You can all squeeze in there, I'd imagine."

And half an hour later, they were all fast asleep on Mimi's bedroom floor, dreaming of things like the enormous snowball fight they would have tomorrow, unaware that the adventure of a lifetime was upon them all.

* * *

**Um... is anyone reading this fic? Nobody's reviewing!**


	4. Snowball Fights, Lucky Charms and Dragon

**Hi again! I still don't own Digimon or Eragon! I also don't own Amazing Grace!**

**PS: By the way, people, you might want to put this in your favourites or alert list. I'm going to be switching the category to Eragon via next chapter.**

**Murtagh: And sango apologizes for her not updating for a really long time. She was too absorbed in how much that Krispy Cream Donut went straight to her thighs.**

**sango: _Glares, then pokes her thigh, which jiggles. _I haven't been working out or eating healthy since I got back from Disneyland in October... I'm gonna go for a run and to the pool tomorrow.**

**Murtagh: _Snickers _Yeah, good luck with that.**

**sango: Scar brain.**

**Murtagh: Jelly butt.**

**sango: Butt face.**

**Murtagh: Jackass.**

**sango: Loon.**

**Murtagh: Crackhead.**

**sango: Telly-tubbies lover.**

**Murtagh: Person-that-got-$250-from-her-grandma-for-Christmas.**

**_Silence. Cricket's a-chirpin._**

**Murtagh: Wait, that's a good thing.**

**Lilymon: Egg breaker, oathbreaker, crest stealer, MURDERER!**

**Eragon: Wow, talk about giving away the plot, flowerbrain.**

**Lilymon: Hey, only Renemon can call me that. _Glares._**

**sango: Wha- wha- WOULD YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE! Lilymon's not supposed to be here until chapter 6!**

**Lilymon: _turns to static; disappears._**

**Eragon: _Walks out, grumbling._**

**sango: Oh yes, by the way, I know Rika doesn't sing in Digimon Tamers, but it fits for this fic's plot. Mimi dances in this fic, too.**

**Murtagh: Who's Mimi?**

**sango: WILL YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN GET TO THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

* * *

******Chapter 4**

******Snowball Fights, Lucky Charms and Dragon Tales**

_The dragon swooped down, a huge ball of fire engulfing the plains around it, and I shut my eyes tight and fell to the ground, for the flame nearly missed the top of my head._

_But suddenly I felt long claws dig into my waist and I was being lifted up, up into the air. I caught sight of the beast's huge yellow eyes and my heart stopped… and then-_

_Knock knock_. The picture of the valiant warrior Blane drained out of Rika's mind as though a plug had been pulled. The girl looked up at the bathroom door from her place on the floor under the lit lamp. Reluctantly, she stood up and opened the door a crack.

Garrow's tousled hair and tired eyes appeared, but he smiled at her. "What are you doing?" He whispered. Rika held up her book.

"A bit of light reading. I've been itching to crack open this book ever since I got home. I came here instead of my room cause I thought no one would bother me. Clearly, I was wrong."

Garrow laughed softly. "Alright, I'll leave you be." And he closed the door. Rika sighed and sat back down.

_But suddenly I felt long claws dig into my waist and I was being lifted up, up into the air. I caught sight of the beast's huge-_

There was another knock, and Rika growled, stood up again, and opened the door.

This time it was Katrina, with a major case of bed-head. She yawned.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Oh. Okay, I'll leave you alone." She yawned again and disappeared from sight.

_But suddenly I felt long claws dig into my waist and I was being lifted up, up into the air-_

There was yet another knock, and Rika moaned in frustration. "I give up!" She said, getting up and leaving Roran standing there, wondering what he'd done.

Two seconds later Rika was back, knocking on the door herself.

"Would you hurry up Roran- I forgot to go!"

* * *

Eragon woke up on the floor of Mimi's room to see sunlight filtering through her window. He yawned and looked around, realizing that he must be the only one in there. 

And then a warm feeling rushed over him.

It was this day, 16 years ago, that Garrow's sister and Eragon's mother, Selena, had come to Carvahall, alone and pregnant with him. She had been gone for six years, living in the cities. When she returned, she wore expensive clothes, and her hair was bound by a net of pearls. She had sought out her brother, Garrow, and asked to stay with him until the baby arrived. Within five months her son was born. Everyone was shocked when Selena tearfully begged Garrow and Marian to raise him. When they asked why, she only wept and said, "I must." Her pleas had grown increasingly desperate until they finally agreed. She named him Eragon, then departed early the next morning and never returned.

It upset Eragon quite a bit to remember how his mother had left him, but it gave him joy to know that that was how he'd come to be Garrow's adoptive son. After all, if not, he wouldn't have been raised in Carvahall with great friends like Sora and Katrina and Roran and Mimi and Rika. He smiled.

"You finally awake, kid?" Eragon looked up and saw that Mimi was staring at him, grinning sleepily from atop her bed. Eragon yawned.

"Yep. I just realized something- today was the day Selena came back to Carvahall."

Mimi nodded understandingly. "And that also mean that it's only 6 months til the day that we showed up on Papa's doorstep, too."

The odd thing about the house of Garrow was that three of the four children there were adopted. Indeed, 16 years ago, 5 weeks after Selena moved in with Garrow, Marian and their son Roran, rumors spread around Carvahall of a frantic woman asking people in the town to take two children and raise them as their own- one of which she was still pregnant with. After a few days, the strange woman had disappeared- however, about a month after Selena left Carvahall once more, the woman came back, this time with a 1 year old girl and a newborn, barely 2 days old. Apparently this had been Mimi and Rika's mother, for the woman got news of Garrow and his family and, sure enough, for some reason or another, the next morning the woman had gone again, leaving Mimi and Rika on Garrow's doorstep, Mimi clutching a letter in her tiny fist. Garrow never shared the letter with anyone except his wife, and yet something the woman had said convinced Garrow to raise Mimi and Rika.

All three of them- Rika Eragon and Mimi- still remembered how they had felt when Marian told them the two stories before she died. The realization that Garrow and Marian were not their real parents had disturbed them all greatly. Why had their parents left them? Who were their sires, and in Mimi and Rika's case, their mother? If only Garrow would tell them or if the mother's had left even a name…

Eragon nodded. His stomach gave a loud rumble.

"I'm starving."

"Hi starving. I'm Mimi."

"Very funny, Mims."

"Hey, you can't leave yet! You need your morning tickle!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Morning tickle? Mimi, you haven't done that since I was four-"

But before he could finish, Mimi had flattened him on the ground and was furiously tickling his stomach. Eragon burst into gales of laughter.

"No- no, Mimi- st-stop!"

* * *

About five minutes later, Mimi and Eragon joined the rest of the household for some breakfast in the kitchen. Mimi raised an eyebrow at Sora and Katrina, who, unlike the rest, were already fully clothed, with their sleeping bags and belongings all piled up by the door. "You're not leaving already, are you? I thought we were having a big snowball fight." 

Sora shook her head. "If you look outside, the snow melted, and it didn't stay long enough to damage the crop. Unfortunately, that mean's da's gonna want me back at our place to help Albriech and Baldor salvage whatever we can from the rest of the fields."

Katrina sighed. "And I shall go too, for father would want me to run around and finish all the errands while the weather still fares well. I'm sorry Mimi- we'll have to do it another time."

Mimi shrugged, and she and Eragon sat down and helped themselves to some chicken. "I suppose so." She said lightly- but she couldn't hide that she was disappointed.

Another half an hour later, Katrina and Sora were bid farewell and sent on their way. It was only when they were out of sight did Rika realize something and whisper to Roran, "Did they leave their eggs?"

"No." Was the reply. "They took them while you were still asleep."

Just then, Rika felt a tug at her wrist and turned to see Eragon staring at her and Mimi urgently. He pulled them into a corner and whispered, "Listen, remember what we said about not telling anyone about our… jewels? Don't you think that we should tell Roran and Garrow? They wouldn't tell… but I don't think we should tell uncle about the eggs. If they really ARE eggs, I have the feeling Garrow would want to kill whatever is inside of them."

Rika shifted her weight to one foot. "Do you think?" She asked. Mimi nodded.

"They should know."

Then, without further ado, the three marched into Eragon's room, took out the three stones and plopped them onto the kitchen table. Roran and Garrow, who, by then had been sitting and the table once more and talking about something, jumped as the table sagged a bit under the weight of the stones.

"Papa, Roran, we found these in the Spine. Or, at least, Eragon and I did. Mimi found hers on the trail." Rika explained slowly. Roran's eyes darted between the eggs and his three siblings. Garrow's expression turned stony as he stared at the stones.

"Really? What are they?"

"That's the problem- we don't know." Mimi took up the conversation. "We think they might be dangerous, so we waited until now to tell you, after Sora and Katrina have left."

Garrow studied the stones for a moment, absent-mindedly fingering the red one- Rika's. "I see…"

"This is why I went to Sloan's last night, Uncle." Eragon explained, somewhat gently. "I thought I could use it-" (He pointed to his blue one) "-to buy some meat from Sloan. But he didn't take it, so Horst bought it for us-"

"You let him pay for it? It's worse than I thought." Garrow's face paled with anger. "I told you before, I won't accept charity. If we can't feed ourselves we might as well move into town. Before you can turn around twice they'll be sending us clothes and asking us if we'll make it through the winter."

"I didn't accept charity." Snapped Eragon. Rika rolled her eyes. "Horst agreed to let me work off the debt this spring. He needs someone to help him because Albriech is going away."

"And where," Asked Rika snidely, in an absolutely infuriating know-it-all tone, "Will you get the time to work for him? Are you going to ignore all the work that needs to be done here?"

Eragon sat down also, shooting a glare at Rika. "I don't know how I'll do it." He admitted irritably. "Besides, these stones combined could be worth some money."

"I thought we agreed we were going to keep them." Rika sneered. Roran coughed, and all eyes fell on him.

"I think we need money more than we need three shiny stones. You and Rika found these in the Spine?"

"Yes." Eragon said, and then he and Rika both explained what had happened, then let Mimi recite her tale.

"I really don't think there's anything we can do with them until the traders come. We can sell these to them. How was the weather?" Garrow asked, lifting up the gold stone. His hands tightened around it, as though he was afraid it might disappear.

"Cold." Was Rika's reply. "There was no new snow, but it froze each night."

Garrow looked worried by this. "Winter is upon us, judging by last night's flurry. Alright, we have to get to work- put those stones back in Eragon's room, and I forbid you to take them out of the room until the traders come. I agree, selling it would be the best thing. You all have to get outside and pick the rest of the barley, and the squash, if we can. I'll get ready for the canning."

* * *

After getting clothed in working gear, the foursome were just pulling out their hoes and harvesting tools when Roran stopped them. 

"You were wise to wait to tell us about that, though I don't see how Katrina would've done harm by hearing it- Sora, though, would've blabbed it all to her family straight away. You were also right to not tell father of the eggs- he would've wanted to kill them."

"That was our thought." Muttered Mimi, pulling on a pair of leather gloves. Roran continued.

"I find this all odd… the six of us friends suddenly wind up with strange eggs, but only three of us with these jewels… they're definitely all connected, though I can't say why. One thing's for sure, though- it happened for a reason."

"Agreed." Mimi and Eragon both chanted in unison as they moved to attach the plow to their stocky Clydesdale horse. Rika, though, stopped to look at Roran.

"Say, do you know why Sloan didn't take Eragon's stone?"

Roran shrugged. "Katrina told me- her mother, Sloan's wife, Ismira, went over the Igualda falls a year before you were all brought here. He hasn't trusted the Spine since."

* * *

The sun was cold and pale, providing little comfort. As the day wore on, the last of the barely was stored- then came the rutabagas, beets, peas, turnips and beans, which they packed into the cellar. The last hours of the day were spent still outside, stretching their cramped muscles, aimlessly chasing around the chickens and watching as Mimi whipped up a very delicious supper. 

The following days were spent pickling, salting, shelling and preparing the food for winter.

Nine days after Eragon and Rika came home, a vicious blizzard blew in from the North, covering everything in huge blankets of white. Most of those days the family of five spent huddled together near the wood stove, trying to keep warm. (Mimi even took the liberty upon herself to take her egg and jewel, sit it on her lap and cover it with a blanket in attempts to keep them warm.) Rika was the only one brave enough to so much as open the door, and she braved the white desert only to go and feed the animals. Finally, the storm cleared, leaving Palancar valley to be an endless plain of glittering white diamonds.

"I doubt the traders will come." Garrow sighed 2 days after the storm let up. "They're late as it is. I'm afraid that means we'll give them a little more time and if they don't show up, we'll go to Carvahall and buy spare supplies to the villagers. Unfortunately, I think that means we won't know what those stones are at all."

Hearing this and panicking, Mimi had torn apart the house for every book she could find, then spent the next three days skimming through the scrolls, searching for any clue she could find about the mysterious eggs and jewels. Rika, the only one in the house besides Mimi who could read, laughed at her older sister.

"C'mon, Mims, the traders will come, there's no need to do this."

But on the seventh day after the blizzard with no signs of the traders, Rika wasn't feeling so cocky. That night she and Mimi locked themselves in her room and stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, desperately searching until they fell asleep mid-sentence.

On the eighth day, Roran went out to the road and confirmed that the traders hadn't been by. Sadly, they all started packing for the trip to Carvahall. Out of desperation Mimi, Rika and Eragon all went out to the road to find it covered with wagon wheel tracks, deep ruts cut into the snow and numerous hoof prints. Elated, the three sprinted back to the cabin, whooping and hollering, bringing new life to their preparations.

After a hasty breakfast the next morning, the family loaded into the cart and set out for Carvahall. Mimi, Roran, Rika and Eragon had brought their stones and been careful to not let Garrow see the eggs, which they had slid and hidden in their packs. By noon they could see Carvahall and the dozens of trader's tents surrounding the village.

After Garrow parked the wagon and picketed the horses, he beckoned for his children to follow him, and he led them through the tents and the streams of people. But there was something different about the traders this year. Last year, they had all seemed so happy, lively and friendly- but that had changed. The men wore stone-cold faces and almost always their hands were at swords belted to the sides. The women were in the same position, daggers belted in numerous places. Their children no longer played and wrestled- they sat, watching the villagers with emotionless eyes.

_What's happened to all of them?_ Mimi found herself thinking. After a moment it became clear where Garrow was leading them- to the stand of Merlock, a merchant who specialized in odd trinkets and pieces of jewelry.

They found him at his stand displaying pieces of jewelry to a couple of middle aged women. When he looked up and saw them, he immediately leaped up.

"Ah, yes, Mimiru, I was hoping you'd come here! Look at this, m'dear-" and he flourished a silver rose necklace to her, made by a fine hand. "Not even three crowns, though it came all the way from Belatona. And what about you, Rika, though I know you don't fancy these kind of things. And Eragon, Garrow, Roran, what'll it be for you, an amulet or trinket for a lady?"

Eragon smiled at Merlock's familiar easy air, seeming to view the world with a bit of contempt. He saw Mimi bite her lip, and Roran started at Merlock's offer but Garrow held him back.

"We're not looking to buy, but to trade." Garrow said gently. Merlock immediately covered the rose (much to Mimi's dismay) and looked at the six with new interest.

"I see. Maybe, if the item is of any value, you would like to trade. You _did _bring the object of consideration?"

"Objects." Rika muttered. Mimi implored, "We'd rather not show them to you here. Perhaps in your tent?"

Merlock raised an eyebrow. "In that case, let me show you to my tent." He gathered up his wares, locked them in a heavy iron case and then ushered them up the street to his makeshift home. Merlock untied the opening and beckoned the family in.

Small trinkets, unusual furniture and three knobbly stools filled the room. A ruby-hilted dagger sat on a white cushion.

"Now, show me why we are meeting here." Merlock suggested as Eragon, Rika and Roran took seats on the floor while the other three sat on the stools. Carefully, the three youngest siblings unwrapped the stones and laid them out. "May I?" Asked Merlock, holding out his hands. Eragon handed him the blue stone. Merlock examined it, measuring its length and diameter and writing notes. He did this with all three for a lengthy amount of time before saying, "Do you know hw much they're worth?"

"No." Garrow admitted. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Merlock grimaced. "Unfortunately, neither do I. What the material might be I haven't got a clue. It's harder than any rock I've ever seen- harder even than diamond. Whoever shaped this rock used tools I've never seen before- or magic. Also, it's hollow."

"What?" Eragon blurted. Merlock rolled his eyes as an irritated edge crept into his voice..

"Did you ever hear a rock that sounded like this?" He grabbed the dagger from the cushion and slapped the blue stone with the flat edge of the blade. A pure note filled the air, then faded slowly. He did this with the other two stones as well. When he showed them all the stones, there were no scratches or blemishes were the dagger struck. "I feel that it would stay in the same state even if I took a hammer to it."

"But what are they worth?" Rika asked desperately, and a pained expression crossed Merlock's face.

"I can't tell you that. I'm sure there are some who would pay dearly for them but they aren't in Carvahall. And I can't buy it either- I might find a buyer, but I can't be certain. You'll have to find someone else to trade with. I'm curious, however… what possessed you to want to talk to me here?"

"Two of them, the red one and the blue one, appeared in the Spine, and all of them appeared by magic." Mimi explained quietly. Merlock gave her a startled look.

"Do you know why my fellow merchants and I were late this year? We could not avoid illness, attacks, and the most cursed black luck. Because the Varden's attacks on Galbatorix have increased, the King has forced cities to send more soldiers to the borders, men who are needed to combat the Urgals. The brutes have been migrating southeast, toward the Hadarac Desert. No one knows why and it doesn't concern us, except that they're passing through populated areas. They've been spotted on roads and near cities. Worst of all are the sightings of a Shade, though the reports have not been confirmed."

"Why haven't we heard of this?" Cried Roran.

"Because it only began a few months ago. Whole villages have been forced to move because Urgals destroyed their fields and starvation threatens."

"Nonsense." Growled Rika. "We haven't seen any Urgals- the only one here has his horns mounted on Morn's tavern."

Merlock raised an eyebrow. "Maybe so, but this is a small village, and it is hidden by mountains. It's not surprising that you've escaped notice. However, I wouldn't expect that to last. I only mentioned it because strange things are happening here as well if you found such a stone in the Spine." Then with a bow and a slight smile, he bid the five farewell.

Outside his tent, Roran muttered, "A lot of good that did us. What do you think, father?"

"I'm going to go get more information before I make up my mind. Take the stones back to the wagon, then do what you all want. I'll meet you all for dinner at Horst's."

Just as Garrow was disappearing from the crowd, Merlock emerged from the tent, only to be pushed back in by Roran. They all piled back into the tent as Roran pulled out his white and blue egg from his pack. The others did the same.

"What," Mimi asked, "Can you tell us about these?"

Merlock took Mimi's egg and examined it for a moment. Then, puzzled, he said, "This is not my area of expertise- I can tell you, however, that these aren't stones. They're eggs." And with that, he swept out of the tent, leaving the siblings with very confused thoughts.

So they had been right about the eggs… but there was no more to do about it. Quickly, they hid the eggs and stones under the bags of their carriage. Mimi made a business of going back to Merlock and coming back wearing the rose pendant proudly. Rika had snorted in disgust, but Mimi had paid no attention to her.

* * *

The next few hours was spent looking through the merchant's stands and buying a few things. Soon enough, they all bought candy sticks and ate piping-hot cherry pies, which felt good after hours standing in the snow. 

And suddenly, out of nowhere, Roran had been lobbed in the back of the head with a big ball of snow, knocking him to the ground. Sora and Katrina were standing behind a huge wall of snow, piles of snowballs surrounding the and grinning devilishly.

"Last group standing wins!" Sora yelled, pressing their advantage and lobbing Mimi in the face.

And there started the most dirty and unfair snowball fight Alagaesia had ever seen. Most of the surrounding villagers and merchants stayed at least a hundred feet away. The air suddenly became filled with snowballs of all sizes, and though Roran, Eragon, Mimi and Rika outnumbered their friends they still had the advantage of being prepared beforehand. Eventually the siblings got tired of being hit and getting bruises all over, so Mimi crept out of the battle and up behind the girls and completely kicked down their defense barrier. She paid for it, however, when Katrina decided to make and icicle out of her- with Sora's help, they wrapped Mimi up in a tarp and buried her under the snow so that only her head was sticking out.

Half an hour, 15 bruises, a frostbitten Mimi and two broken windows later the group, exhausted, called a truce and dug the chattering Mimi out of her snow tomb.

"So, how are you all?" Katrina asked breathlessly as Eragon tried to see if Mimi's foot still had feeling to it. Roran's face hardened.

"We found out about the eggs. We were right about what they were."

Katrina's smile faltered also. "But… that still doesn't make sense…"

"Let's not trouble ourselves with such things." Sora suggested brightly, coming back from the nearest merchant with a tray of steaming cups of hot tea, which everyone took. "So what do you all want to do next?"

"I was planning on going to Morn's." Eragon muttered. Roran laughed.

"See, he's not even of age and he wants a drink! Well, I'll go with you- you girl's want to come?"

"HA!" Mimi exclaimed spontaneously. "A room of drunk idiots and 4 girls… not a good mix. Nah, I'm going to check out a few more merchant stands before dinner."

"We'll come too!" The other girls yelled in unison, grateful that there was an alternative to Eragon's plan.

Or at least they had planned to. No sooner had they turned around when they found Izzy Koushiro, the son of one of the traders. He was an inventor by heart, and the girls had always liked him It seemed that this year he was trying out a strange cereal with little multicoloured marshmallows floating around the oats.

"Whatcha got there, Iz?" Asked Rika curiously. Izzy shrugged.

"Well, it's a product I'm still testing- cereal with different coloured and tasting marshmallows. I call it Lucky Charms. As I said, it's still in the testing mode, I'm not sure if everyone reacts the same to it."

Mimi stepped foreword, and Izzy held the bowl out to her. She shrugged and downed the first spoonful as Izzy took out his notes and stared at her hopefully.

No sooner than Mimi had finished the bowl was she jumping around, talking at the speed of light with some sudden burst of energy.

"IlikemarshmallowsdoyoulikemarshmallowsIalsolikecheeseandchickenandprettyrosesheythere'snorosesitmustbewinterIdon'tlikewinterverymuchdoyoulikewinterIdon't…" And it went on for about five minutes, causing Rika, Katrina and Sora to cower behind the stand with Izzy.

"What do you call that?" Katrina asked fearfully with wide eyes as Mimi attempted to interrogate someone about pickles ("I don't think you need to hold my bags for me!"). Izzy sighed and crossed something out on his paper.

"Sugar rush. She's the 8th person to react like this. If I'm correct it'll stop in 5…4…3…2…1…"

And right as Izzy said "0" Mimi suddenly dropped to the ground and started snoring. With much difficulty Rika, Katrina and Sora thanked Izzy, accepted his apologies and dragged the dead-weighted girl up to Sora's place.

Dinner at Horst's was an enjoyable affair. The room was warm and full of conversation as everyone savored roast pig and rutabagas. After dinner the kitchen emptied, and everyone made their way down to the field where the traders were camped. A ring of poles had been stuck into the ground around a large clearing. The villagers all sat in the circle expectantly waiting in the cold.

The troubadours came out of their tents wearing costumes of all sorts, followed by dignified-looking minstrels. They provided music and narration as their younger fellows started acting. The first plays were for sheer entertainment- full of jokes, pratfalls and ridiculous characters. After they were done, everyone began to clap. A particular one, however- a fat man who must have been a trader- stood up and hooted louder than the rest. Rika saw several of the men scowl, including Eragon and Roran. "What?" She asked her younger brother, and Eragon replied, "That man is a complete ass. He spent all day in Morn's tavern telling us why we should suddenly become all love-n-cuddles with the Empire."

"Fantastic!" Yelled the bald man, with such an air of pompousness that made Rika shudder. "In all my days, I have never heard such beautiful melodies and enchanted voices! You should perform for the king himself!"

An outbreak of whispered muttering broke out within the crowd- clearly, this man was not liked at all. Then, without warning Roran stood up and cleared his throat.

"If I may say so, Carvahall has it's own beauty who's voice rivals with that of the King's vocalists. Who does not agree that my own sister Rika Mariansri does not have the most beautiful voice in Palancar valley?"

Rika hissed at her brother and tried to pull him down, but a roar of applause had already descended the crowd- it was no secret that Rika had a talent for singing like no one in the entire town. Garrow, Horst and Baldor even yelled at the tops of their lungs, "Hear, hear!"

The fat old man turned to Rika and sneered at her. "Mariansri?" He said mockingly. "Only a bastard is named after their mother. What gives you the right to step forward?"

Rika stood up and spat at him, which gained the approval of everyone there, even the actors and minstrels. Everyone knew that her last name, Mariansri, meant, "Marian's Daughter".

When she sat down, she saw that Garrow was shaking with fury at the insult of his deceased wife- Roran's neck muscles were bulging, and Mimi's hands were clasped tightly in her lap, her lower lip bitten. Eragon was taking deep, calming breaths- none of Garrow's children took kindly to insults of their mother.

"To hellfire with you!" Yelled Albriech, and he turned to Rika and gave her a wink. Shrugging, she took a deep breath in, then let the first note flow from her mouth.

"_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found;  
Was blind, but now I see._

'_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed!_

_Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me,  
His Word my hope secures;  
He will my Shield and Portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun forbear to shine;  
But God, Who called me here below,  
Will be forever mine._

_When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun."_

Before Rika had finished the last words, the crowd broke into a tumulus applause that might've been heard from Uru'bean itself. Rika glanced over at the fat man, who'd sat down in defeat and was glaring at her. Then, after her applause had faded, a woman yelled, "But what about the second Mariansri? I want a dance from Mimiru!" And the crowd started chanting, "Mimi, Mimi, Mimi, Mimi…" Mimi blushed furiously in the flickering firelight, and both Sora and Katrina nudged her in an attempt to get her up. But before Mimi could so much as stand, Brom, Carvahall's own storyteller, had stepped into the middle of the circle. The entire crowd fell silent.

A knotted white beard rippled over his chest, and a long black cape was wrapped around his bent shoulders, obscuring his body. He spread his arms with hands that reached out like talons and recited thus;

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them to or not… but we can remember. What has been lost may live on in our memories. That which you hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in a dreamy haze that lies behind us."

His keen eyes inspected their faces. His gaze lingered on Eragon, Mimi and Rika last of all.

"Before your grandfathers' fathers were born, and yea, even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders and the Digidestine were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years it succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, for each Rider or Digidestine had the strength of ten men. The dragons were huge, as long and wide as Palancar valley itself. The Digimon could take on multiple forms- from a butterfly to a winged man to a dinosaur- but each had differing and enormous powers. It was odd to find one person who was both a Dragon Rider and a Digidestine, for they had to be very talented- but it was because of these Rider Digidestines that Humans, Elves, Dragons and Digimon banded together to defend Alagaisea. They were all immortal- dependless on race- unless blade or poison took them.

"For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of living stone. While they kept peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The elves were our allies, the dwarves our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities, and men, women and children alike prospered. But weep… for it could not last."

Brom looked down silently. Infinite sadness resonated in his voice.

"Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix by the name, was born in the province of Inzilbeth, which is no more. At ten he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided in him. He was given both a dragon and a Digimon.

"Through their training he passed, exceeding all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and a strong body he quickly took his place among the Rider's ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their power and ignored caution. Alas, sorrow was conceived that day.

"So it was soon after his training was finished, Galbatorix took a reckless trip with two friends. Far north they flew, night and day, and passed into the Urgal's remaining territory, foolishly thinking that their new powers would protect them. There, on a thick sheet of ice, unmelted even in the summer they were ambushed in their sleep. Though his friends, one's dragon and the other's Digimon were slain and he and his Digimon suffered great wounds, Galbatorix slew his attackers. Tragically, during the fight a stray arrow pierced his dragon's heart. Without the arts to save her, she died in his arms. Then were the seeds of madness planted."

The storyteller clasped his hands and looked around slowly, shadows flickering across his worn face. The next words came like a mournful toll of requiem.

"Alone, bereft of much of their strength and half mad with loss, Galbatorix and Devimon wandered without hope in that desolate land, seeking death. It did not come to him, though they threw themselves without fear against any living thing. Urgals and other monsters soon fled from their haunted forms. During this time the partners came to realize that the Riders might grant them another dragon. Driven by the though, they began the arduous journey, on foot, back through the Spine. Territory they had soared over effortlessly on their dragon's back now took them months to traverse. They could hunt with magic, but oftentimes he walked in places animals did not travel. Thus when they finally left the mountains both were close to death. A farmer found them collapsed in the mud and summoned the Riders and Digidestines.

"Unconscious, they were taken into their holdings, and their bodies healed. Galbatorix slept for four days, Devimon for two, Upon awakening neither gave signs of their fevered minds. When they were brought before a council convened to judge them, Galbatorix and Devimon demanded a new dragon. The desperation of the request revealed the two's dementia, and the council saw them for what they truly were. Denied their hope, Galbatorix and Devimon, through the twisted mirror of madness, came to believe it was the Rider's fault their dragon had died. Night after night they brooded on that and formulated a plant to extract revenge."

Brom's words dropped into a mesmerizing whisper.

"They found a sympathetic Rider, where their insidious words took root. By persistent reasoning and the use of dark secrets learned from a Shade, they inflamed the Rider against his elders. Together the three treacherously lured and killed an elder. When the foul deed was done, Galbatorix turned on his ally and slaughtered him without warning. The Riders and Digidestines found him then, with blood dripping from his and Devimon's hands. A scream tore from their lips and they fled into the night. As cunning as the two were in madness, no one could find them.

"For years the two hid in the wastelands like hunted animals, always watching for pursuers. Their atrocities were not forgotten, but over time searches ceased. Then through some ill fortune they met a young Rider, Morzan- strong of body but weak of mind. Galbatorix convinced Morzan to leave a gate unbolted in Ilirea, which is now called Uru'Bean. Through this gate Galbatorix and Devimon entered and stole a dragon hatchling.

"They and their new disciple hid themselves in an evil place the Riders dare not venture. There Morzan entered into a dark apprenticeship, learning secrets and forbidden magic that should have never been revealed. When his instruction was finished and Devimon and Galbatorix's black dragon, Shruikan, was fully grown, the partners revealed themselves to the world, with Morzan at their side. Together they fought any Rider they met. With each kill their strength grew. Twelve of the Riders joined Galbatorix out of desire for power and revenge against perceived wrongs. Those twelve, with Morzan, became the Thirteen Forsworn. The Riders were unprepared and fell beneath the onslaught. The elves, too, fought bitterly against Galbatorix, but they were overthrown and forced to flee to their secret places, from whence they come no more.

"Only Vrael, leader of the Riders and the Digidestines, and his daughters Adelliana, an Elven leader, and Aliandra, both a Rider and a Digidestine, could resist Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Ancient and wise, they struggled to save what they could and keep the remaining dragons and Digimon from falling to their enemies. In the last battle, before the gates of Doru Areaba, Adelliana defeated Galbatorix for the honour of her people, but she hesitated with the final blow. Galbatorix ceased the moment and beheaded Adelliana and later smote Vrael in the side. Grievously wounded and inconsolable, Vrael and Aliandra fled to Utgard mountain, where they hoped to gather strength. But it was not to be, for Galbatorix found them. As they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of the legs. With that underhanded blow, he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword.

"Then Galbatorix took Aliandra hostage in Uru'bean, not letting her out of the city gates. For nearly ninety years he kept her like this, and in that time she had a daughter with an unknown man and became pregnant with another. Finally, when the guards were shutting the city gates for the night, Aliandra escaped. For almost 9 months she kept running from him, until his guards finally found and killed the last of Vrael's line- or perhaps not. For when they killed Aliandra, her daughter and her newborn baby were nowhere to be found.

"From the moment he killed Vrael, Galbatorix crowned himself King of Alagaesia.

"And from that day, he has ruled us."

With the completion of the story, Brom shuffled away with the troubadours. Rika thought she saw a tear shining on his cheek. People murmured quietly to each other as they departed. Garrow turned to Eragon, Rika, Mimi and Roran and said, "Consider yourself lucky. I have only heard this tale twice in my life. If the Empire knew that Brom had been reciting this, he would not live to see a new month."

* * *

******Okay, chapter 4! REVIEW, OR NO CHAPTERS FOR THREE MONTHS! (I'm dead serious about this guys.)**

******Murtagh: _Drools _Damn, that Mimi girl's hot-**

******sango: _Pushes him out of the frame _This is why you were not put in the Digimon series. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go eat some strawberry sugar-free yogurt.**

******Marik: _Pops up _I still think you're pretty even if you haven't been working out!**

******sango: ...um, I'm flattered, but I'd appreciate it if people who aren't supposed to be in the commentary would stop just popping up. You're not even in Digimon or Eragon.**

******Marik: Damn, I was so close. _Walks out_**

******sango:_ Shouts _But thank you for the compliment, it made my day!**

******Murtagh: Night.**

******sango: Shut up. **


	5. Wonders of the Past

**Ohmygawd. I am such a lazy arse. Officially a year ago was the last time I updated. I am so frigging sorry.**

**Murtagh: (behind the camera) You can't even update on any of your other stories, why do you bother with this one?**

**Sango: (Glares) Because after I cancel my othre ones there ain't gonna BE any other stories, stupid... Anyway, here's chapter 5! Sorry it's so short, I'm at a bit of a writers block, and I'm trying to get ideas from everyone.**

**Murtagh: Translation- she wants reviews.**

**Sango: Shut up! Go crawl into a hole and die!**

**Murtagh: If Eragon and Saphira have their way, I will.**

**Sango: I repeat- SHUT UP! You're spoiling the ending of Eldest!**

**Murtagh: Stupidmumbledownermumbleknowitall…**

**Sango: (sighs) Anyway, here's chapter five!**

**Murtagh: Hey, don't cameramen usually get doughnuts?**

**Sango: Actually, no, they bring doughnuts to the directors. (Slaps on a director's hat) Chop chop!**

**Murtagh: B-tch.**

**Sango: Manwh-re.**

**Murtagh: Sl-t.**

**Sango: Manwh-re.**

**Murtagh: You just called me that twice in a row!**

**Sango: So? You are one.**

**Rika: (who has been watching from the wall the entire time) WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET TO THE CHAPTER? I NEED MY SCREEN TIME!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Wonders of the Past

After the story telling, the family of five bid farewell to everyone, and by the time they reached their house it was well past midnight. Another hour and a half was spent unloading everything from the wagon, and by the time everyone headed for their rooms, they were perpetually exhausted. Garrow headed straight to bed and was not heard from for the rest of the night. Mimi, Eragon, Roran and Rika all headed to their rooms presumably to bed…

But for yet another hour Rika could not get to sleep. Under her soft covers she continually twisted and turned, unable to find slumber. Finally, she groaned in frustration and sat up, holding her head.

**_"And from that day, he has ruled us all…"_**

Rika sighed as Brom's words replayed in her mind, like they had been constantly for the last hours- but the question was, why would they not leave her alone?

Shaking her head, the thirteen-year-old swung her legs off the side of her straw bed, her feet finding the cold wooden floor before her weight was placed on them. Her violet eyes swept over her tiny, bare room, her clothes piled under her bed, the stone lying on her bedside table, before she tentatively reached out and opened her door, closing it softly behind her. Carefully, she crept down the hall, past Eragon and Mimi's rooms, wincing as the wood creaked beneath her. It was only when she turned the corner into the kitchen that she realized she was not the only one awake.

Roran sat at the table, his strong chin laying atop his clasped hands, a small candle providing a flickering source of light. As Rika took a seat across the table, Roran did not look up.

"Hello Rika."

"Why are you up so late, Roran?" She whispered. Roran didn't answer immediately, and Rika took the time to scan her brother's face- it was emotionless, his intense brown eyes fixed upon nothingness, in deep thought. Finally, he sat up straight.

"I cannot stop thinking about Brom's stories. And what of you?"

"The same." Was the reply, as Rika placed her head in one hand and waved the other over the fire of the candle. Roran's eyes followed her hand as it continued to move over the fire, moving increasingly closer each time. Finally, Rika passed her hand right through the flame, before resting her palm straight in the center of the searing fire. She was unflinching, absorbed with the flickering light. Almost five minutes later she pulled her hand back and rested it on the table. Roran cocked an eyebrow and reached foreward to do the same thing, but he had to pull back immediately because of the searing heat. He growled and waved his hand about.

"I still cannot figure out how you do that, the fire should melt your skin."

"The fire has never hurt me. I bet I could roll around in the hearth and not feel a thing."

Roran rolled his eyes, unsurprised- Rika had been holding her hands in the center of flames and not getting burned for as long as he could remember.

"I've been thinking… about the eggs. I've heard Brom mention once before that all Digimon are born from eggs. Do you think our eggs are Digimon?"

Rika looked up at her adoptive brother with a raised eyebrow. "They could be. Although the question of why they came to us still remains- what are you smiling at?"

She made this accusation because Roran was suddenly grinning at her. He laughed shortly.

"Nothing, I just find your knowledge amazing for one your age. You learned to read when you were six just by the snatches of conversation you heard from the Carvahall scholars, and even today you are amazingly cunning."

Rika smiled just a bit, shaking her head. Finally, she stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go try and catch some rest."

Roran stood also. "As will I. Goodnight, Rika."

"Night, Roran." Just as he was moving to blow out the candle, Rika flicked her wrist, and the flame went out before she disappeared from the room- but she definitely was not going to sleep.

* * *

Rika and Roran were not the only ones that could not get to sleep. Mimi had also lay awake for hours in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her mind wandering on many things. First it had been Brom's stories, then it was the eggs, then it was how she and Sora had found the eggs… then it was what had happened before the walk back.

It seemed to have been so long ago (and literally it was-almost a month) but now that she thought about it, the memory pained her. How Tayoko had believed he could violate her like that!

"Will every man treat me like this?" The girl wondered around, even though the walls provided her no answer. Sighing, the young woman ran a hand through her pink hair and threw her toned legs over the side of her bed, reaching out and grabbing her fuzzy housecoat as she stood. Wrapping her arms around herself, Mimi strode towards the windowsill, on with her golden stone and her green egg stood upon. Through the window she could see that snow was very softly falling to the earth.

Senselessly, Mimi's eyes gazed out onto the fields of snow that were Palancar Valley, all of the crystal beauty outside… and yet she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of loneliness.

Is this all that is destined for me? 

Again, Mimi sighed, pulling her housecoat tighter about her tiny figure. She knew it- she was being WAY too self pitiful. Deep down, Mimi knew that she had a whole lot going for her- looks, passion, a future…

So what was it about this problem that kept her dwelling? 

The seventeen-year-old ran a hand through her hair once more, before her honey-brown gaze fell upon the windowsill- and with that, it also fell upon her stone and her egg.

"This is stupid." She murmured aloud, but all the same, she gently picked up her golden stone and- feeling a bit regretful for leaving her egg behind- carried it back to bed. She slipped slowly back under the covers before hugging the rock to her chest.

Hey, she needed some comfort. And the stone seemed to give it to her- it felt warm against her bosom, almost like it was vibrating in the cool…winter… night…

* * *

_She opened her eyes, and immediately a burst of pain erupted from somewhere in the back of her head. Her mouth felt dry, her throat sore, and her eyelids so caked with some material that she could barely open them. A soft moan escaped her lips as her slender hand flew to her forehead._

_A gloved hand entered her vision, and her gaze followed the length of the arm extending from the body. A man was standing above her, holding out his hand to Mimi, who was sprawled out in the dirt. Mimi felt her insides squirm- he was extremely handsome, with a muscular build and a square-shaped, well-defined face, in which a long, broad nose and two intense brown eyes sat. His dark hair fell into his face in straggly chunks._

"_Get up." He commanded Mimi- and she could tell that he was only about two years older than her by the sound of his mature voice. "Arise and fight. I would have expected one taught by Brom to fight better."_

_Mimi scowled, returning a defiant glare to the man. "I can fight… just… not against one so skilled as you. But if you'd let me use magic-"_

_"I have no doubt that you would send me flying with magic, but there will come a time when it will not be enough… besides…" And he grinned slyly, extending his hand a bit farther, "I can only be as strong as so many Urgals."_

_Mimi took his hand and let him hoist her up, blowing a chunky strand of hair out of her face. "You speak with great wisdom. Tell me- what is your name?"_

_The young man seemed to debate that request for a moment. Finally, when Mimi took a quick glance down, he tackled her again, this time letting him fall to the ground with her._

_Mimi gasped, her the skin on her cheeks quickly transforming into a red hue- he was right on top of her. She could feel her thighs squished against his, her small chest molding with his muscular one- and he was so close that his breath was whistling calmly along the contours of his face, their noses were touching, their lips were mere millimeters apart…_

_A full five minutes passed, and vaguely Mimi wondered when he was going to get off of her. She mentally felt a presence wondering what was wrong, and a high, audible laughing was coming from the right. The man smiled suddenly, hoisting himself off of her and brushing himself off._

"_You're smarter than you look. You didn't cave in. And I don't know how much it will be worth to you, but I'm Murtagh. And you need me, Mimiru, Princess of the Dragon Riders."

* * *

_

Slowly, Mimi opened her eyes. Once again, she was in her room- The moonlight had ceased filtering through her window pane, and the settling dark seemed quieter than Mimi had ever heard it before. She attempted to grasp what had appeared to her in the dream, but the remnants of it were slipping away like water in her cupped hands. All she could remember was the feel of the warm breath that had so calmly whisked across her face…

After a while she wondered what exactly had woken her up (the house was deadly quiet). However, as she sat up, an extremely loud "EEP!" tore through the quiet night air, answering her question. She yelped and jumped backwards off of her bed, kicking the stone off of the other end of the bed and landing painfully on her buttocks.

_Holy hell, what was that?_

Breathing heavily and nursing her sore backside, the young girl crept up onto the bed and flattened herself against it, ninja style- her eyes were whipping around the room crazily as she lay sprawled on her back, terrified, and she cringed as a third short shriek erupted from the floor below her head.

"HOLY FUDGE!" She whispered in horror, slowly peering over the end of the bed to see the golden stone on she floor, rattling insanely and glowing with some sort of perturbed energy. Immediately Mimi ripped it off of the floor and shoved it under her pillow, trying to muffle the sound.

_It'll wake everyone up! _She mentally told herself, thinking of Roran in the room next to her. However, her pursuits were halted when the door creaked open- Mimi looked up to see Rika, holding a similarly squeaking, vibrating and glowing ruby as well. Her face was covered in sweat, her violet eyes pale and wide- and if there was one thing that terrified Mimi more than anything, it was seeing her sister, strong, brave and sarcastic, fearful.

Without a word the girls leapt up and bounded off down the hall, flying into Eragon's room with all possible haste while still managing to do it in silence. Eragon looked up as his sisters dropped their stones onto his bed and squeezed behind him- now the ruby, the gold chunk and the sapphire were all bursting with energy, shaking faster and faster- the siblings crowded together, terrified to see what would happen next-

**CRACK. **The sound was quiet as a large crack appeared in Rika's ruby. Immediately from that crack thousands of tendrils began spreading across the surface, quicker, wider…

At about the same time the stones previously in Eragon and Mimi's possession also gained cracks in them- Eragon's was starting to push outward from the inside, followed by Rika's and Mimi's doing the same…

And suddenly three small, scaly heads were extending from the stones. Eragon's was the first to climb out- two small forelegs appeared from within the blue fortress, followed by five other limbs as the small being toppled onto the bed sheets. It cried out in a croaky voice, almost as if it were laughing.

Rika's simply grew tired of trying to get out and began to chew away at it's prison, an effective tactic- but the tiny golden beast emerging from the gold stone was the second to become free, before it's tiny little legs collapsed with the effort of holding the body up. The blue animal cackled softly before going to nip at the gold one's neck, a playful sign. The red one, now feeling a little bit left out, yawned pitifully and extended it's membrane-encased wings. As they unfolded from the tiny creature's body Mimi released a small shriek, which Eragon and Rika both attempted to stop with their hands as reality began to sink into the three-

In front of the siblings sat a trio of tiny, weak and newborn dragons.

* * *

**Well, hope ya'll liked that! Next chapter: Will the three reveal the secret of the dragons to their friends? Or will they be interrupted by a few more… arrivals that have been a bit more anticipated? That's right everybody… THE DIGIMON ARE COMING!!!**

**Murtagh: (who has yet to get the balls to come out and face Sango) _snickers_**

**Sango: _looking peeved _May I ask what the hell is so funny?**

**Murtagh: Oh, nothing- you just look really stupid when you're trying to be dramatic.**

**Sango: BS. I'm an actress. I'm always dramatic. Anyways…

* * *

**

**Kitty and Amythest: Well thank you for your positive feedback! There will be much more of the pretty eggs soon. . **

**DaALCh: It is a shame that Digimon is less popular, but after they cancelled the viewing of it in North America (or at least Canada) lots of people haven't been able to watch it… Maybe we should all sign a petition and send letters to the North American TV networks to put Digimon back on, who's with me?**

**Kaytiffer: Thank you very much!**

**Inukagtogetherforever: Thanx! Um… sorry I wasn't able to update soon… . lol :P**


	6. Author's Note: I'M BAAAAACK

Woah, it's been a while since I've been on fanfiction. And it seems like those of you reading are quite interested in seeing this story continued… I think I will, but progress will be slow.

Sorry about the wait guys, I totally lost interest in fanfiction and writing altogether for a few years there but I think I'm gonna start it up again because I miss writing.

I might have to rewrite the first few chapters though. We'll see XD

Keep badgering me and I will update!

Love Jade

PS: Man do I ever feel like a noob, I CANNOT navigate this new facebook!


End file.
